The objective of this project is to enable the research center in Taipei that had been the Taiwan field center for the International Pilot Study of Schizophrenia (IPSS) to carry out the long-term follow-up of patients in conjunction with the other centers of the IPSS. Without special funding, the Taipei Center will not be able to carry out this part of the IPSS because of the political changes in the UN that have severed Taiwan from direct UN relationships or support. This follow-up study will be carried out by Dr. Chen, previously the principal collaborating investigator for the Taipei Center of the IPSS, and two clinical psychologist interviewers. After translating the standard IPSS follow-up interview schedules from English into Chinese, as they have with other interview schedules earlier in the IPSS, the investigators will use these instruments to collect long-term follow-up data on the original Taipei cohort of IPSS subjects. Data will be analyzed to compare the diagnostic variables and outcome characteristics of this cochort with similar cohorts in the other eight centers of the IPSS. Accomplishment of this work at the Taipei Center will provide an important contribution to the goals and aims of the IPSS in general, and will be of special interest because of the key role played by the Taipei Center in clarifying the differences between developing and developed countries that relate to patient outcome.